Orion's promises
by DemeterChild
Summary: When Gibson disappears, everyone starts on a frantic search. Orion, a special wizard, guides them with the dark rose, and helps them to Gibson's location, but, there's one down side. There must be a sacrifice... chapters are edited!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: She does not own SRMTHFG

Disclaimer: She does not own SRMTHFG.

Me: I think this story will turn out awesome.

Gibson: How is this good at all?

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"_Panther come here. I need to speak to you."_

_Panther walked to her master, smiling. "Yes, master? What services shall I do for you today?"_

_Master scratched his chin thoughtfully._

"_I need you to find a special blue simian for me. He will be helpful in the scientific parts of my future plans."_

_Panther nodded. "What is his name and where is he, master?"_

"_His name is Gibson, and he is on Shugazoom."_

Panther prepared at least a month's worth of supplies for herself, and took her time packing it into her small rocket. Her master waved a goodbye, and she took off for the one planet known as Shugazoom. In time, she arrived, and headed for the Super Robot…

It was night when she got there (she had a really bad foot) and she made sure the Hyperforce was asleep before sneaking her way in. Panther was, after all, the spirit of a tigress warrior, Pandora, who was really good at slipping and sliding through things. The name Panther was given to her by her spirit master, who never revealed his true name.

Anyway, Panther quietly made her way towards a room with a blue door after taking the blue transport tube. "I hope this is the right one." She whispered before snatching the monkey in her arms and taking off.

_It was that easy…_

The next morning:

Everyone woke up, and headed to the command center to check for any mysterious activities.

Even this time, Sprx was worried.

"Hey, where's the braniac?"

Nova wasn't so sure herself, but she said anyway: "Sprx, don't worry. Gibson is a big monkey, and I'm sure he's just in his lab."

Antauri turned to her, a concerned expression on his face. "He isn't there. I checked before I got in here."

"And he still gets here before us." Sprx muttered.

Nova slapped him, frowning.

"Try the tracking signal!" Otto suggested.

Chiro nodded.

After a while, his signal showed up, along with another one… and another one headed towards the robot.

"That doesn't look good." Nova said, her frown remaining.

"Somebody…"

Chiro never finished his sentence. Gibson's signal disappeared, as did the one next to it.

"Where is that brain strain going now?"

There was a loud crashing sound. Antauri got up and checked the screen showing only one signal…


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello

Me: Hello.

Firestar: (playing on a Wii) OH YEAH! TAKE THAT, MARIO!!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"The signal is… right next to me?" Antauri whispered. He got pushed to the floor (again,)

And at this time Nova regained consciousness and hit the invisible force wherever it was on the tracking signal screen. "LADY TAMAHA!"

It blew Sprx to the other side of the robot, and knocked the signal of the force off the map.

"Well, that's certainly a way to start the day." Sprx muttered, being the third to wake up.

"Ha ha." Nova replied, sarcasm clear in her response.

"Behind you!" Sprx yelled at Antauri, who once again saw the signal next to him.

"Will this ever end?" Nova sighed, attacking the signal. It disappeared and reappeared again.

"I guess not…" Otto murmured, rubbing his head.

"SCRITCH SCRATCH DOOM THROWER-"

The force held his arm possibly 48 inches from his invisible face.

"Do not try that… I get back problems. The doctor is making me take medicine for it but…"

Otto looked confused as the man appeared. He had a red robe, a silvery, long beard, stern yet kind eyes.

"You can call me Orion."


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay, okay

Me: Okay, okay. I updated! YAY!

Sprx: I need a hobby.

Me: I have you signed up for ballet this winter!

Sprx: RUN WHILE YOU CAN!

**EDITED CHAPTER!**

99999999999999999999999999999999999999

"O-Orion?" Otto stammered, looking at him. Antauri looked deep in thought.

"Orion was a young wizard last I remember who helped his master, Master Lilac, get the Dark Rose from a dark force and keep it locked up, or some say it was vice versa…" Sprx mumbled. Everyone stared at him, shocked. (Wouldn't you be?)

"Sprx is quite correct, actually. My master was a beautiful maiden, brave and wise. Though she died long ago, I remember her last words quite clearly: _Protect my child, Orion._" Orion said, sitting down in a chair Chiro had pulled out.

He continued. "She is right here. Her name is Lillian, and she is quite old herself…"

A beautiful woman appeared, sitting next to Orion. She had shoulder length black hair with a few streaks of grey, and pale, peach skin. She was wearing a blue dress trimmed with gold, and a necklace was around her neck. It was a snake, and had ruby red eyes.

You'd think this was a warning of what was to come…

"Hello, Hyperforce. I am Lillian Davis, and I come from the land of Nor to deliver this message: My father has your Gibson held hostage… and he is in grave danger. I tried to stop him, but my father has sent the most powerful and treacherous beings in the universe besides you own enemy, and has sent them to keep me away… I think he has some strange plans. I need your help to figure what is going on, and you can save Gibson along the way."

The team thought about this, and Antauri said, "How can we be sure we can trust you?"

Lillian had a fire in her eyes. "You do not trust me?"

Antauri backed away slowly. "I do not mean to offend you, Miss Lillian, but we are not so sure…"

Lillian calmed down and nodded. "Very well. Contact us through this mirror-"

She held up a hand mirror adorned with emeralds, rubies, and gold. Its base was a silvery color, but when it shined in the light, it looked blue. "-And when you have made your decision, please call. All you have to say is the name of the person… and this, by the way, can tell you your future. Whatever you desire to ask… but one question per person, and only at midnight."

Sprx's eyes glazed over, and he stepped forward. "It really can?"

Lillian nodded, handing the red simian the mirror. After a while, Orion and Lillian disappeared out an exit hatch, and walked away, leaving the two humans and 4 monkeys with the mysterious gift…


	4. Chapter 4

Me: The previous chapters are edited… and I hope I did do it right

Me: The previous chapters are edited… and I hope I did do it right. Sorry!

Taia: She can be pretty forgetful.

Me: Take that back, miss I-go-to-the-bathroom-every-30-minutes!

Taia: Try me!

9999999999999999999999999999

"I call going first!" Sprx cried, looking at their new gift. Nova glared at him, grabbing the mirror and looking at its decorations of many colors. "You can't, because I want to." She reasoned, smiling at her reflection, her smirk clear on the glassy surface. Antauri smiled gently, watching the two bicker and 20 seconds later Otto joined in.

"I WANT TO SEE IF I'LL GET COOKIES!"

Sprx swiped the mirror from Nova, laughing evilly. Nova looked down, and Sprx thought he had won, so he taunted her and laughed a bit. Nova threatened him, and looked down again.

"I see you all feel the need to know what will happen when you ask and if you'll get good answers, but I suggest we all take turns each night, and take someone with us to make sure that in case this Orion truly can't be trusted, and calls the rest of us in a time of danger, if that is possible." Antauri suggested.

"What a mouthful!" Otto yelled, then sat down and started humming the tune of 'Somewhere over the rainbow'.

Sprx, Chiro, Nova, and Jinmay nodded, and got back to normal activities they did when there was no Skeleton King activity.

_Later that day… (11:56 pm)_

"Yay! I go first!" Otto cheered, standing next to Chiro, his buddy for the special event.

"Remember, once you go into the special room, you are locked off from all light and you must use your communicators to contact anyone on the outside. We will be waiting."

Antauri explained for the third time.

"The rest of us will be talking about whether we should trust Lillian and Orion, and you may join us if you make it out alive…" Sprx mentioned, which resulted in Nova jabbing him in the ribs with her mechanical elbow.

Jinmay smiled at them. "Good luck, guys!"

The two walked inside the room, and Nova closed the door behind them. They heard her shout before it completely closed: "This room was made just so you can have a little 'privacy'!"

Chiro and Otto felt that it wasn't only _that _reason, but many others they didn't wish to be mentioned.

"Okay… how do we do this again?"


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Yay

Me: Yay! I stole Sprx's journal! _Dear Journal…_

Sprx: HEY! GIVE MY PRECIOUS! GIVE!! I mean… give it back or else? (Anime sweat drop)

9999999999999999999999999999

"I think you're supposed to say the person's name." Chiro decided. Otto nodded happily and said Chiro's name. Chiro sighed and slapped his forehead. "Um… wrong… we have to wait for midnight and you have to ask the question."

"Oh!" Otto chirped, shaking the mirror, a trick taught to him by Sprx. "Okay, now the glass is clear. All we have to do is wait, Chiro!"

On the glass, there was a sign that said: _You are on hold, victim._

"Um… Otto?"

_Back outside…_

"I wonder what will happen…" Antauri said, looking at the room's door. "It's soundproof. We won't know until they come out and tell us." Sprx reminded him.

Antauri knew that of course, but simply nodded and switched to meditating.

"If they don't come out of there safe and alive, that Orion and Lillian will get a sure beating." Nova threatened, glaring at the door as if any moment they would come out bedraggled and injured.

Later (two minutes later), they took shifts in teams of two to see if the pair would come. The first was Jinmay and Nova.

The girls sat against a wall, waiting. Jinmay suddenly piped up, "Do like any guys… monkeys, I mean? Just asking…"

Nova looked at the human girl, smiling. She did, she even admitted it, but a relationship she wasn't ready for, so she just murmured, "Not really…"

Jinmay looked a bit upset, but Nova stood her ground and just sat, waiting. Somehow Nova wished she had told the truth…

_Back inside… midnight…_

"It's midnight now!" Otto screamed, jumping for pure joy.

"Okay, ask away!" Chiro said, standing behind the green simian. Otto nodded and asked,

"Will we defeat Skeleton King?"

The mirror looked blurry for a moment, and then showed them the answer:

_Maybe. It all depends on your team's bond, trust, and love. Make sure you make the right decisions, and you truly will win._

Otto and Chiro high-fived each other, smiling, and then they saw their warning:

_But beware one's impulse, since it may be the good side's downfall…_


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hi…

Me: Hi…

Nova: (reading Sprx's journal) HOW SWEET! …Strange… but sweet.

Me: (looks at same page) Ditto.

999999999999999999999999999999999

"That doesn't look good at all…" Chiro mumbled.

Otto responded, "I think it wants us to make cookies, Chiro."

_Back outside… again…_

_Sprx and Antauri's shift…_

"I wonder when they'll get out of there." Sprx sighed, looking at the shut door and metal casing.

Antauri smiled at Sprx. "We must be patient, and wait, Sprx."

Sprx didn't respond. He was asleep, curled up into a tiny ball of crimson red fur, tired and thinking hard in his dreams…

Back in the command center, Nova and Jinmay were sleeping… (Don't ask why they slept there… bad peanut butter…) (Shudders) Let's take a look into their dreams while Otto and Chiro rant on

About their warning, shall we?

_Jinmay's dream_

"Lord Chiro, I need my slippers!" cried a young girl in a petite red silk dress, socks, and her long, honey blond hair flowing down her back.

Chiro, dressed as a butler, came in, with her ruby red slippers shined, and on a serving platter. "Thank you, Lord Dork." The girl snickered.

"Call me Chiro, Lady Sunset."

"Whatever." Lady muttered, sliding her slippers on her feet. "Get the carriage. I want to be ready for Lady Dweller's tea party."

Chiro nodded and left the room, muttering about bacon bits.

_Nova's dream_

"I need to get out of here!" Otto screamed from inside a cookie. The dream Nova was sitting on the cookie, eating a jellybean she had bought from 'Mario Beach Catalogs October 2008.' "No one gets out until they buy me jellybeans!" the dream Nova laughed. Sprx was sitting beside her, trapped inside a mini glass of milk. He was thrashing wildly and splashes of skim milk hit her tail every few seconds.

"I don't have a-" Sprx started from inside the glass. Nova shook her head and poured in more milk. "Bad Sparky. BUY ME THE JELLY!"

(A/N: Random, right? Okay, back to the real story.)

Otto and Chiro opened the door just as Sprx woke up. They were frowning and held up the mirror's warning. Antauri and Sprx looked at them confused, and Otto explained everything that had happened, right down to the cookie comment. Sprx snickered and then took the mirror in his hands, before it shocked him and threw him across the room for the second time that day.

"Let's get Nova and Jinmay."


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello

Me: Hello! No romance. Guaranteed, I hope… Lillian's mention will not lead to anything but pure embarrassment.

999999999999999999

After the girls of the Hyperforce were awakened, they were shown the warning also… and Nova seemed to be a bit disappointed about something.

"What's wrong, Nova?" Lillian appeared, grinning. Sprx sighed out of the blue and said, "She will end up luring us to our deaths, etc." he explained which is when everyone got to staring at him. "What? It always happens, well; at least, take Demon of the deep for an example. Gibson trusted that guy, we trusted that guy, but what happened?"

Nova gave him a look. "Give Lillian a chance, Sparky."

"No." Sprx retorted, glaring at her.

"YES." Nova spat, glaring back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure the answer is _no_."

"You just forgot, Sparky… it's YES."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"Um, I don't think so."

"I'm still here." Lillian broke in gently.

Antauri looked a bit amused at the argument. Chiro was thumb wrestling with Otto, not paying any attention, and Lillian was waiting for the two monkeys to respond. Jinmay, was, well, staring at them amused as well. "No." Sprx whispered to Nova, who had stopped paying attention to him and started to explain the argument to Lillian. Nova turned on her heel and gave him a death glare that said, _Oh, yes._

Lillian laughed. It was sweet and like music to the team's ears (of those paying attention, of course). "You two would make a great couple."

Sprx and Nova blushed, though you can't tell when Sprx is blushing, of course. Antauri broke the moment by asking, "Excuse me, Miss Lillian, but where is Orion?"

Lillian smiled at the question. "I suppose he didn't come, did he? I bet he's out playing poker with his wife, Bethany."

"Does he have children?" Otto blurted out. Apparently, he had been listening a bit, but Chiro's thumb squished Otto's mechanical one and he screamed a bit.

"Orion has one… but she was turned into Ruby, the snake around my neck. She had hypnotism talents, you know, you know."

Sprx looked a bit scared by the sudden change in her voice tone. It went from elegant to a lady who seemed way too cheery.

Nova patted his back jokingly. "She's enemy, you know, you know. We better be careful, bubs."

Otto burst into fits of laughter, as Nova had used exactly the same voice tone, you know, you know.

"Okay, time to see if you have made a decision yet. I come over often if you don't contact, you know, you know." Lillian continued solemnly.

Antauri murmured, "We have not yet, Miss Lillian."

"Very well." Lillian disappeared in an explosion of powder pink smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I AM BACK!

Me: Get out of here! (pushes into bathroom, where disclaimer meets Nova…)

Nova: DEMETERCHILD!!

9999999999999999999999999999

"Okay, now that she's left, has anyone chosen yet?" Antauri asked, looking around at the Hyperforce. Nova shrugged, Otto nodded, Sprx… Otto nodded. "I've chosen, Antauri!" Otto exclaimed, pointing at himself proudly. Antauri smiled and nodded himself, then asked, "What is your decision?"

Otto said, "Decision to what?"

Sprx disappeared onto the shoulder of the robot later that day, just watching the sunset.

Everyone else had gone to sleep a bit early, and he decided to take advantage of it… not very Sprx- like, but he just felt like it.

He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice someone behind him…

"Help!"

_The next morning…_

The Hyperforce, (now minus Sprx and Gibson) met in the command center, checking out Gibson's latest invention before he disappeared: Watch SK live, a hidden camera showing the Skeleton King's throne area, where he was currently looking into a bag of pretzels and laughing greedily.

"Is this just me, or is Sprx now gone also?" Nova murmured, looking around at the team.

Otto smiled. "I saw him yesterday on the robot's shoulder with another monkey… oh no!"

"'I thought everyone was asleep at that point' would probably be what Sprx would say right now." Chiro said, checking the tracking signals just as SK was about to get a Dr. Pepper.

Nova and the remaining Hyperforce members agreed silently before seeing another surprise…

9999999999999999999999999999

**And that was the shortest yet, but I guess it's good enough! I'll try to update by Monday!**

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Not updated until… TODAY! YAY!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999

A face appeared on the screen…

Okay, here's what really happened:

The camera turned itself off, and soon everywhere you looked it was pitch black.

They felt the robot moving, and because they couldn't really do anything about it, they just screamed as they were tossed around.

Nova shouted, "Grab onto something!"

Otto shouted, "Grab onto what?"

And before they could say or do anything else, the robot landed with a giant thud, and crashed down on a screaming citizen.

"Okay, don't panic… PANIC! LOOK!" Otto exclaimed, pointing at the now working screen.

"Look at what, Otto?" Antauri asked gently, looking at the screen. To him, it was still blank and cracked.

To Nova, it was that way also, and to Jinmay and Chiro. "Otto," Chiro sighed. "I think you're just overreacting."

I'll show you what Otto saw:

On the screen, Gibson and Sprx were in the center of some monsters, many like the ones they had fought before, and Orion and Lillian were laughing evilly as the monkeys slowly weakened. Orion said, "I'll go help your other friends while you… just die. Sprx screamed at him, "They'll get you! When I get out of here-"

Orion had just smiled, and the screen turned off, but Orion had appeared, which is what everyone saw.

"Hello, my friends. Have you decided?"

Otto was about to warn them, but he was sent to sleep by some type of strange smelling powder.

Antauri answered, "Lead us, please. We must find Gibson and Sprx, Orion."

"That's what I thought." POOF.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I will one of these days die if you keep Sprx around. I'm part of the KILL SPARKY CLUB, even!

Nova: (Holds Sprx in my face) ARE YOU DEAD YET?

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

(The Hyperforce (Otto was being carried by Nova) walked through the palace of Stone, where Orion and Lillian studied, and now live in as professors to other witches and warlocks and spirits. )

Orion opened a door, walking inside. He motioned for them to follow, and they continued through dimly lit hallways and spiral staircases. Another robotic monkey with sky blue fur and green eyes opened the next door for them, following the group after the door closed behind.

The monkey then opened the shining door on the left, and left the room. Orion stopped at the dull door to the right. He knocked in a strange pattern, and the door creaked open.

In the daylight again, the team and Orion saw Sprx and Gibson in the middle of a formed circle; in the circle formation stood monsters, easily beating the two.

"I told you they'd come…" Sprx panted, dodging an attack. He looked worn out and pale, but he was still fighting with Gibby, who looked about in the same shape. Outside the circle stood Lillian. She was faintly smiling, but her eyes were sad and old.

"Ah, my dear Sprx, they have just fallen into my trap. Trust me; you will all be little specks of dust very soon." The door behind Antauri (The door they entered through) Locked itself, and a dome covering of pink silk blocked out any chance of air escape.

Lillian sneered. "Surely that convincing powder worked, Orion."

The Hyperforce, minus Sprx and Gibson yet again, got in a battle stance.

"So you think you can beat our army?" Orion sighed. "A shame you didn't see this coming. Finding your friends was all too important… but out of curiosity, I will find what you _truly _feel about these hopeless goodie-goodies."

He held up a rose, and time froze for all but him. Gently, Orion set the flower on Nova's head, and he muttered: "SPRX-77."

The rose developed a mint green mist, and it said: LOVE, teammate, friend.

He laughed, then set it on Otto's head: Teammate, friend.

Antauri's head: Teammate, friend.

Chiro's: Teammate, friend.

Jinmay's: Friend.

It did the same for Gibson, though not LOVE for Gibby. Orion made the rose disappear, and time continued. Every person felt dizzy, and every monkey laid panting on the floor.

"Well, it's time now." Lillian murmured, then snapped. The monsters headed for the remaining Hyperforce, and Orion and Lillian disappeared.

Sprx sighed, "Wasn't what would happen obvious?"


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hello

Me: Hello! Today I will try to make Gibby appear… again.

…

Me: I hate magic. Time to try my new hobby: EXPLODING MONKEYS! (Brings out TNT)

A random monkey: ?

99999999999999999999999999999

"May, do we go now?" a monster sneered. The spider-girl he was talking to shook her head. "A few of you go take the rest of these pests to the choosing room. It's about time we got some decent sacrifices! Then, when you get back, take care of these two weaklings, 'Sprx and Gibson'."

A group in the back nodded. "I will hope you do not have to work hard, maximally a bit of running should do for your daily exercises." May finished.

"Yes May!" the crowd agreed.

May turned into a regular girl about Chiro's age, and suddenly, the girl looked confused.

Chiro stepped forward, but Jinmay held him back. "Who are you?" a monster growled.

"It's May's human form, dumbbell! She only acts bad when she turns into a monster because of her curse, duh." Another monster growled back.

Then began an argument, and the Hyperforce took this chance to escape.

But one monster was watching, and grabbed the closest one; yet again Gibson. "Oh my!" he shrieked as he was pulled out of the room.

Sprx shakily stood, walking slowly toward the door Gibson had disappeared through.

"What am I doing?" Sprx asked for them. "I'm going to get the brain strain back, even if it'll take what I have left out of me."

"But you're not-" Otto started, then thought better of it and lost interest in the current problem. He went up to the girl and poked her leg.

The girl laughed, and the game continued. Meanwhile, Sprx was limping through the dark hallways, and the team watched helplessly as he left.

"You know what? I'm helping him." Nova said, heading into the shadows. The rest of them followed, even the girl, who was a bit wobbly. They walked through a mist, and Nova appeared with the others, all dressed in pink dresses.

Otto said, "You know, I prefer a puffy dress."

"Come on! Let's find what we came for, and get out of here." The girl demanded, taking a look at her dress and grimacing.


	12. Chapter 12

They continued, following a hint of Sprx's shadow against the walls. Everyone made sure they were quiet, and took off their dresses before continuing. The damp floor was covered in moss, and the walls were lined with torches, lighting the way.

Antauri kept his left hand on the left wall, closing his eyes. He disappeared, sinking into the ground.

"What just happened?" Nova asked nervously, as the group came to a halt.

"If we keep stopping, we'll never get there!" May growled, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"We don't even know where we're going." Nova reminded her.

"Well, we have to follow Sprx!"

"I think we should try it." a new voice rumbled. _Sprx._

He smiled at them, his left on the wall. "It's easy…" he murmured, sinking also.

Nova smiled at the spot where he was only a few seconds earlier.

"But wasn't he going after Otto?" May asked.

"I know what happened! They emptied their mind, which… um, well, okay, just try it." Jinmay said, soon following their example.

"I think she was about to say that they didn't go all the way through this hallway, they just went to a secret room where most 'prisoners' are kept before they get beheaded." May whispered, her attitude done in a flash.

"So how will that help?" Nova asked.

"Well, I guess that's the most likely place for them to go, since I am the daughter of the woman who designed this castle… I know every passage, secret doorway, room, and corridor."

"Why didn't you tell them earlier?" Lillian appeared again, smiling. "You won't get in there if I can help it!"

"Well, I guess you can't!" May shouted, stepping forward.

"Oh, I'm so scared. My child, I am the designer, and I as well know the passages. Good luck getting past me."


	13. Chapter 13

May angrily stepped forward once more, not knowing this was what Lillian intended her to do.

"Oh, my dear Capricorn, is that the way you treat your grandmother? Well, I suppose this fight should go on…"

Lillian turned into a dragon, which at this point in the story, especially after the pink dresses, is not surprising.

May, or Capricorn, stood a bit taller, and she did not turn into the mythical beast. She simply raised her hand and turned into a… fairy. May jumped into the air, yelling a spell in German, and then, she and Lillian disappeared from sight. Before she left, May shouted, "Make sure to clear your mind, and put your hand against the left wall… hurry, and find your friend! I'll hold her off!"

Otto and the others remaining followed her instructions, and they fell into a room as grand as the richest royal in the world's castle would look like, not the gloomy like upstairs, which had moss hanging everywhere, and looked like a typical old piece of used-to-be.

Sprx was facing Orion, and nobody noticed the rest of the Hyperforce, so they hid behind a gold pillar, listening in. They could hear Gibson and Antauri, but couldn't see them.

"Look, you bag of bones, I'm not going to let you get away with this. If you set them free," Sprx suddenly choked on his words, and he sounded pained. "I'll be your sacrifice, I promise."

The entire team was thinking, _Sacrifice? What are you doing to yourself…? And why?_

Nova was the one who seemed hurt by that sentence. She sat down on the velvet red surface of the floor, and didn't look like she wanted anyone to question her, so they just continued their spying.

"Chiro," Otto whispered. "What's happening now?"

Chiro looked at the green simian, confused, until he pointed to where the voices of Antauri and Gibson seemed to be, was glowing a bright neon green, and the two monkeys appeared, looking dazed.

Sprx looked at them, pain still in his black orbs. "I have to get you two out and the rest of the Hyperforce… remember… once you enter, anyone who was with you or was part of the reason you came cannot escape until one sacrifices themselves? I have to do this! Who else would?"

Antauri looked at Sprx mournfully, but his eyes, like usual, glowed with understanding.

Gibson just looked at him, petrified. "But- but why? You know anybody else could-"

Sprx silenced him with a shake of his head. "You guys get out after I'm gone, and find the others. Never come or look back. I'll miss you. I'll even miss Skeleton King for once. Just go…"

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

"You just _can't_!" Gibson cried out.

Sprx shook his head again, pointing at the doors, which were hidden by thick velvet curtains, and gently opened, showing the signs of somebody who must have been in much longer before.

"Go." He ordered simply, his voice firm and his eyes still slightly burning with sadness.

Antauri looked at the team behind the pillar, motioning them forward. "It is time to say goodbye."

Everyone looked at him, nodded in acknowledgement, and stood before the red simian.

"Well, bye." Gibson sighed, looking at him. Sprx smiled a painful smile, and then stepped up to Nova. He hugged her gently, hoping she wouldn't hurt him, and she didn't.

Her eyes were dark and emotionless, so you couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Bye… I hope this isn't a mistake, Sparky… In fact, I'd like to see him prove it is." Nova suddenly smiled, pulling away from Sprx's grasp, and facing Orion.

"Look, Oreo. I guess you'll have to prove it, now that I think about it, because you will keep your promise after Sprx dies, right?"

Orion's response was grim. "Very well. But he is not the one I need."

Nova glared at him. "Then who is it?"

Orion, now grinning, murmured, "Why would you want to know?"

Sprx glared at him also. "Tell the truth, _OREO_."

He shot a glance at Gibson. "You aren't it, but I will need you for my 'future plans'."

A tiger, almost thin and misty like a spirit, burst through the door, looking anxious.

"Master, I-" the tiger stopped mid-sentence, gazing at the crowd, known to many as the Hyperforce.

"Panther, silence, I say! I have _very special guests_ over, and they would like you to fetch us a few refreshments, and lady fingers, and if you tell Chef Leonard in time, I will lower your training hours to… say, 2 or 3 hours."

The tiger, Panther, nodded, and rushed out again, leaving the group confused and in need of Nova's question to be answered.

"Come on, you bag of bones, answer Nova's question!" Sprx demanded angrily.

Orion smirked. "Is that how you'd treat me, after I lead you to your friend?"

"Yes, actually." The surprise this time is the one who spoke: Antauri.

Orion raised a hand to order silence. "If I must tell you, the needed one is…"

**MUAHAHA!**

**Nova: Why are you making Orion so difficult?!**

**BECAUSE I CAN!**

**Nova: What will happen next?**

**That is for me to know, and for you to find out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Me: I thank you for not setting our Thanksgiving dining table on fire this time, Gibson-

Nova: It burned my tail!!!

Gibson: Get the fire extinguisher!

Sprx: AAH! Why am I in the oven?!

Voice: Oven temperature set to 10000 degrees Fahrenheit.

Sprx: This actually feels… PAINFUL! HELP ME!

Me: Never mind…

999999999999999999999999999999999

"Actually, she's not in here right now, and she's the reason all my past plans have failed… Eleira, the robotic primate much like you. She helped you, secretly, though. My armies have spent years trying to track her, and this is one plan she won't foil yet. I had so much more good to do… but Fawn left me for Ricardo…"

Orion sounded pained. Everyone didn't understand much of what he was saying, because he started to cry, and when you see the bad guy crying, it really dampens your spirit.

"What? Who's Fawn and Ricky?" Otto asked the wizard, who brushed his new elegant robe of Golden silk, with dancing dragons and ladies selling fruits in a market adding a design of pure pleasure.

Orion shook his head painfully, as if to say he didn't feel like saying much, so Panther brought in tea and lady fingers from earlier, and started a fire in the fireplace, which made Orion's robe shine like the sun and the room cast a warm glow. It was ideal for everyone to relax, even the bad guy for once.

In about half an hour, Orion was calmed enough to tell the story. "I was a young lad- much younger than the boy you travel with, and I had a best friend, two, actually, Fawn Dusk and Ricardo Attorney. We always did good for the world, and the king then honored us with robes, riches, a great childhood, and as orphans, it was a dream come true when we were known as children of the king, because we finally had a family, but anyway, the years passed-"

Orion paused to sip some tea. "As I was saying, the years passed, and we grew to live in a rich world, but when the king died, and we lost all we had ever had to his son who hated us, Matter. That's how this castle was built. We give education and love to orphans here, and always did good. But as adults, Fawn and I fell in love. We were married and had children, who are the professors you see around, but Ricardo stepped in and stole her heart from my grasp. I lost my faith, so this is how I live."

"Oh, my! I never heard it that way before. My friend knows Fawn, and she tells me that Ricardo has died, and Fawn is all alone, living with her cat, Anastasia." Panther murmured.

Orion stood up. "She very well deserves it... but I have an Idea!"

Panther sighed, and looked up at him as he spoke to the Hyperforce.

"Can you help me get Fawn to return, and hire a scientist who is willing to work in my orphanage? I would love to do good much more if you help. In fact, maybe we can heal Fawn's heart. I can be her friend again! Those were the days, I bet you can imagine."

"But where does she live?" Sprx asked, suddenly eager to take part.

Orion smiled, and a giant address book popped up, flipping to the page, "Fawn Attorney."


	16. Chapter 16

"She is north of where we are now, in a nearby village called Overseer." Orion mumbled sourly. A handful of the 'crowd' was astonished by his tone, and he explained. "Overseer is the town of love… are you ready for yet another tale, Hyperforce?"

Agreement hung in the air, and soon the group took their places among the couch. Orion sitting in front of them, Panther standing next to him, from the right: Nova, Sprx, Chiro, Antauri, Gibson, Otto.

Anyway, he began with a sour tone yet again, mainly because the tale he was about to tell hurt him. "Long ago, when Overseer was only a market, a young lady named Faye and a young man named Leonardo fell in love. Now, Leo was a fine lad, rich, sweet, handsome, and a wizard. He cast many spells to make his lover happy, and she became selfish. Faye stole his powers and used them to bend others to her will, even poor Leonardo, but even then, their love flourished. Every couple that goes there stays happy forever, but if one dies, they are doomed to eternal peril… though, if you have truly learned your lesson, your lover will return, and truly forever."

"Why does that make me feel sick?" Sprx mumbled.

Orion smiled, and sipped more of his new cup of tea. "Well, we must hurry on, before the village gates close at midnight. No rushing, dearest Panther, and please get me a carriage large enough to fit this party, please."

Panther nodded, rushing out the door, and the monkey team got up from their spots on the couch. The fire had burned out long ago, leaving a faint scent of charred wood. The food Panther had brought disappeared, and a Christmas tree set itself up as they waited for the carriage.

"Christmas tree?" Otto asked Orion. Orion pointed to the calendar. (December 23) "You see, time goes much faster on this planet, and it seems that you have not noticed my calendar… maybe I should get a larger one."

"Why do you need us to-" Chiro's question was interrupted by Panther rushing back in.

"The carriage is here, Orion."

Orion stood up, leading the team to a large courtyard, filled with fountains, Christmas trees, lighted gardens and pathways leading to forests and ponds. A semi-circle driveway and a gate waited at the edge.

"Well, let us go." Orion instructed them on how to greet the driver, which wasn't a normal greeting, because the driver kicked you out without a proper chant.

"Twinkle, oh Twinkle, we honor your ride." each of the Hyperforce mumbled before getting into the old-fashioned transportation.

What a world.


	17. Chapter 17

A long, paved road stretched ahead as the team's transportation made its way to the town of Overseer.

"I'm hungry. Wait while I get a bite to eat." Twinkle, the driver, muttered before taking a muddy trail to a tin building called 'All too much, the alcoholic's heaven', next to a place called, 'Super Samurai, your restaurant choice on Go Road.'

"Go road?" Chiro asked Orion curiously.

Twinkle looked at him, deciding to answer instead. "It's actually a secret path to Overseer, but it's not like these mortals know that. To them, Overseer is a ghost town, abandoned in the early 1800's."

"How did you find this place?" Sprx wondered, once they had entered the bar.

"So many questions, eh, monkeys? Well, Orion can tell you another story, or you stay over here, let me gulp down a few beers and ribs, and we'll be on our way. You pick."

Twinkle headed toward the tables, and sat down with a man who seemed to be his friend.

Orion smiled. "I can surely make both happen, if you'd like… but you will wish I would just close my mouth if I say why."

The Hyperforce just stood there, glancing at Orion as he ordered a wine and sat down in a booth.

Antauri walked back to the carriage and sat inside, resting, and the rest of them watched silently as Orion ordered food from a pretty lady with brown hair, blue eyes, and a waitresses outfit, flared up with a button that said, "Mary-Anne, lead waitress."

Sprx said, "Sometimes I wish I was human."

Nova slapped him.

Otto cheered as the chicken Orion ordered was served, and he rushed to the table, asking for an extra plate.

It was late when the team made it out, heading back on the main path and heading once again to Overseer.

"Okay, we will only allow bathroom brakes from now on." Twinkle instructed, stopping at a sign that read: Welcome to the love city of Overseer!

A woman dressed like a secret agent checked his car for anything harmful, and asked each passenger to identify themselves, and finally, she gave them a parking space ticket.

Twinkle parked, and Orion pointed out the home of Fawn. It was beautiful, with golden-leaf walls instead of paint, and really expensive looking furniture dotted the outside, matched with tables and white flowers. A fountain and a semi-circle driveway made the entrance glow with warmth. It's door knockers were brass lions.

"Let's go." Orion sighed, walking with everyone else to the home.

"Want to live here together?" Sprx flirted to Nova, winking and stepping closer to her.

Nova slapped him.


	18. Chapter 18

Darkness made the forest on the sides look eerie, mysterious, and dangerous, so the team stayed on the path leading to Fawn's home. The walkway was littered with flowers and puddles from a recent thunderstorm, and a few crushed candy hearts were under benches.

The fountain in the distance glittered, and Christmas lights were wrapped around the home's pillars.

Finally, a Christmas tree, obviously meant for outdoor purposes, covered a large space near the center of the courtyard. The doors, though they didn't notice, were decorated with hearts, engraved with what looked like a knife. One heart was engraved broken, and dated '2006'.

Sprx stepped up to the doorknocker, and hit it against the door. A few moments later, a woman with long, flowing brown hair, green eyes that shined like emeralds, and a green dress made of silk stepped into the doorway, smiling faintly.

"Ah- the beloved Hyperforce, and…Orion! What are you all doing here? I wasn't expecting company so soon. My daughter Annalisa is coming with her husband and 4 children in 2 days… but that's all…."

Antauri greeted Fawn politely, and she invited them inside. The floor was made off white tile that was so slippery, the team had to hold on to each other and grab things to steady them on their way, and amber walls with matching furniture were around. Glass coffee tables, large Televisions, and multiple dining rooms and bedrooms made up most of the hallway entrances. One was a library, another a place to order food and eat.

Orion gazed at the creamy white wall in the bathroom, and sighed. "Well… where is Anastasia?"

Fawn smiled, and called: "Annie, food!"

A cat, skinny and graceful, trotted in, meowing excitedly. A few kittens and the father followed.

"The kittens are Lori, Max, Kay, and Brianna. The father is Billy. Ricardo and I found him as a stray, and, well, Annie's become close." Fawn explained.

Otto ran over to them, and the group started playing, while the rest of them followed Fawn into the immense living room.

Sprx sat down, and Fawn said, "Orion, what is your reason for coming here… really? I know it isn't to say 'hi.'"


	19. Chapter 19

"Well, that was as easy as easy could go at this point." Sprx said, as the team walked on without Orion. He had said everything, pretty much creating a drama movie with his extremely long explanation.

"Probably." Nova murmured, glancing back at the home/mansion.

"Do we have to go _now?!_" Otto whined, looking sadly at Fawn's cats.

They looked at him sadly also, as if waiting for him to run back and play.

"I'm sorry, Otto, but we must get back. Twinkle's waiting in the parking lot for us. He will take us back to the Super Robot, and we'll return to Shugazoom." Antauri said, turning left into the orange-concrete parking center, littered with the same crushed candy hearts on Fawn's driveway.

"What an adventure." Jinmay yawned.

"Maybe because Gibson was kidnapped." Sprx whispered, sighing.

Gibson glared at the red monkey, then thought better of it and said, "I didn't know, like most, did I?"

Sprx shook his head, but wasn't ready to drop the subject.

"Well, you could've woken up and beat that tiger-Panther- then returned to the robot."

"I'm a heavy sleeper!" Gibson said indignantly.

Nova gave them both a death glare, and they immediately shut up. As they arrived at Twinkle's parking spot, one of Fawn's kittens padded up, glancing at Otto happily.

"Ooh! Can we keep him, Antauri? PLEASE?" Otto begged, holding the kitty in his arms.

"His name was Max, remember?" Otto piped up. They were on their way to the robot, and Antauri had given him permission to keep the cat, so long as he took care of it.

"Yeah, I remember." Sprx muttered, curling up to sleep as much as he could.

"Don't you wanna listen to him meow 'Eye of the Tiger'?" Otto said.

"No." Sprx replied, stirring in his sleep.

The rest of the team groaned as they listened to Max meow the song. Even Twinkle moaned, "SHUT THAT CAT-" and fell asleep, sucking his finger.

The carriage swerved onto a road to the left and rolled down a bumpy hill.

Twinkle was about bumped to death when he woke up and steered them back onto the main path.

"And the adventure continues." Jinmay whispered, annoyed.

"We must all get rest, but not right now." Antauri pointed out wisely, looking out for other vehicles on the paths.

"How about you all look out, and I get rest?" Sprx offered.

Everyone but Twinkle, who was confident on getting some sleep soon, glared at him and turned back around to help 'drive' and plus the fact that Twinkle had forgotten that stores offered carriage lights.

Halfway there, they stopped on the side of the muddy dirt path to get some rest.

Once the team and Twinkle were settled and dreaming away, the sun filtered it's light on the carriage, making it much too light for the light sleepers to get rest, meaning everyone but Sprx and Gibson.

The carriage was driven back onto the main path, rocking the team into silence, all busy looking at the lush green forests and shimmering lakes, animals basking in sunlight and people fishing and swimming.

The sun grew brighter, until Twinkle had to stop again on the road and install windows and an air-conditioner he had found on the side of the road and had Otto repair.

Breathings sighs of relief once the AC was on, the group once again headed on the path to the place they called home, with the two monkeys they had traveled so far to have in their presence again among them once more, the Hyperforce exchanged thoughts on their amazing visit, on which they had accomplished not one, but two goals.

(A/N: It's not over yet! MUHAHHAHA!)


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Ok… I'll do that part… I only showed you that part because-

Nova: She didn't _want to._

Me: Okay, here it is. (Pushes Nova into a closet and locks it. (METAL DOOR…))

The explanation is quite random, by the way…

9999999999999999999999

"Well, I want you back. Ricardo took you away, and I needed you. But I stayed behind…"

Orion explained the rest of it in tears, listing thousands of things he didn't do because she left him.

Fawn started crying, holding Orion close.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried out, bursting into fits of laughter.

Orion started laughing also.

"Why are they laughing like that?" Sprx whispered to Nova.

She shrugged, and started laughing also. Soon, they were all laughing hard, for no particular reason, and the team left shortly after, too busy wondering why in the world Fawn had started laughing.

(Then, we add the chapter I added earlier…)

Finally, they had reached the robot, waving goodbye to Twinkle and waking the two sleeping figures still aboard the carriage.

Sprx waved his hand in a 'whatever' manner. "I'm coming." he muttered, getting up and rubbing his eyes.

Gibson woke up after Sprx grabbed a test tube from Gibson's lab and made it break into pieces of shattered glass. Gibson jerked up and started yelling at Sprx for being irresponsible and breaking his equipment.

Sprx just shrugged. "Maybe you'll be awake next time I do."

Gibson just gave the red monkey a death glare and stomped off to grab a broom.

When he returned, the glass had been cleaned up, and a note was next to the robot's left foot.

_Gibson-_

_Hello. Make sure you tell Otto the chicken he had eaten at the restaurant wasn't cooked yet. I like raw meat. And the clean-up? Orion had it done, and he's mailing you a new set. I don't know how we do it so fast._

_Your friend, _

_Twinkle_

A smile appeared on his face then, of course, he was getting a new set of test tubes! Once again heading to the robot, Gibson muttered, "What a random adventure."

20 minutes later…

"Sprx, clean up your mess! That's the last time you-"

(Crash) "Sorry, Gibson… hey, at least you were awake that time."

"SPRX!!"


End file.
